Almost lover
by S.Montana
Summary: Spoiler season 6. Cuddy doit faire un choix. Le bon, pour une fois. Le court de sa vie en dépendra...sera t-elle en mesure de prendre la bonne décision ?


Ce OS a été écrit quelques temps avant le season final de la saison 6 de House.  
Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient...on s'en doute bien.  
Enjoy and comment !

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy *_

Cette journée avait été une véritable horreur. Pour elle, comme pour tout Trenton d'ailleurs. Mais en ce moment, il lui était difficile de penser aux autres, cela, elle l'avait trop fait durant cette soirée. Maintenant, il était primordial qu'elle pense à elle et qu'elle prenne enfin une décision. Ce qui s'était passé le matin avait été comme la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, ou non, plutôt ce qui avait fait complètement déborder le vase fut les paroles de House durant la soirée alors qu'ils s'évertuaient à sauver des gens. Le fait qu'ils se disputent comme ils l'avaient fait lui avait vraiment fait très mal, même si ça bien évidemment Lisa s'était bien gardé de l'avouer à House. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était retrouvée à lui dire droit dans les yeux qu'elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui. Et la voilà qui, maintenant, regrettait tout ce qui avait pu être dit durant cette soirée.

Soupirant, Lisa se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux pour ensuite se laisser littéralement tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau. Oui, elle était retournée à l'hôpital après avoir fait tout son possible à Trenton. Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora les mots échangés avec House, toujours aussi durs, toujours aussi blessants, même dans ce qui était dorénavant ses souvenirs. "Vous ne l'amputerez pas !" rien que cette phrase lui donnait de nouveau une boule dans la gorge, s'ils en étaient arrivés à se confronter sur ce sujet, ce n'était pas pour rien, House s'était senti impliqué de très près par le cas de ce qu'ils auraient pu appeler "leur patiente". Et rien qu'en y repensant, Lisa se sentait mal car au fond, elle savait qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, encore une fois.

Sa main gauche sur la poignée de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, elle inspira un grand coup et l'ouvrit avec une certaine brusquerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment en temps normal. Sauf que voilà, en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne l'était ; normal. Trouvant ce fameux écrin noir en velours, elle s'en saisit et le posa devant elle sur son bureau. Ne prenant même pas le temps de refermer le tiroir, Lisa commença à fixer avec une intensité incomparable l'objet face à elle. Si elle l'ouvrait et qu'elle s'emparait de son contenu, elle changerait complètement de vie tout en prenant donc le risque de se rendre compte de son erreur par la suite et sans doute trop tard. Si elle ne faisait que regarder cet écrin mais qu'elle n'en faisait rien, alors elle regretterait certainement de ne pas avoir sauté le pas. Voilà entre quoi elle se trouvait en ce moment tiraillée, une chose bien difficile pour une femme ayant toujours rêvé d'une vie de famille parfaite. Seulement, cette vie de famille justement, elle n'était pas sûre de la vouloir avec l'homme souhaitant la faire sienne pour le reste de leur existence. Et là était bien tout le problème d'ailleurs.

Épouser Lucas était une solution de facilité, et elle en était tout à fait consciente, mais n'était-ce pas toujours ce qu'elle avait voulue dans la vie ? La facilité ? Avoir une belle petite famille comme toute bonne américaine qui se respecte, avoir un homme à ses côtés qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle et a toujours été ? Avoir un enfant magnifique rendant chaque jours encore plus beau que celui d'avant ? Même si cela paraissait incroyablement rassurant, Lisa n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir de ce genre de vie dorénavant.

Et si elle était finalement faite pour les histoires de cœur compliquées, des histoires qui commencent souvent mal mais qui finissent finalement bien ? Si au bout du compte elle se sentait le cœur à souffrir pour n'en être qu'encore plus heureuse par la suite ? Et si finalement, l'homme qu'elle voulait à ses côtés n'était pas Lucas mais bien House...

Plongée dans un doute incontrôlable et insupportable, Lisa ferma de nouveau les yeux en priant pour que cette situation dans laquelle elle était ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle puisse se réveiller tranquillement dans son lit un beau matin et que tout cela n'ait tout simplement jamais eu lieu.

C'est alors qu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Rouvrant brutalement les yeux, Lisa tourna son regard vers son bureau, non ce n'était définitivement pas le fixe de son bureau qui sonnait, c'était son cellulaire. Se levant alors, elle alla chercher dans son manteau accroché au porte-manteau son portable pour être en mesure de répondre à l'appel qu'elle recevait présentement. Cellulaire en main, Lisa resta stoïque en voyant le nom de House s'afficher. Après quelques courts instants d'hésitation, elle prit l'appel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

C'était la seule question qui lui était venue à l'idée et qui lui avait parue comme intelligente, et encore. Disons juste que c'était une fois encore une certaine facilité que de laisser l'autre expliquer la raison de son appel. C'est alors que Lisa perçut un souffle roque à travers l'appareil, rien qui ne lui semblait normal. Fronçant les sourcils et très légèrement exaspérée de ne pas entendre de réponse venant de l'homme, elle soupira.

« Je vais raccrocher maintenant. »

Un peu idiot comme façon de demander une réponse, malheureusement rien d'autre ne lui était venu, à croire que rien de pertinent ne lui venait de toute façon ce soir. L'heure qu'il était n'était, en soi, même pas une raison valable.

« Non... »

La voix de House semblait comme éraillée, là c'était définitif, Lisa le pressentait, il y avait un problème, maintenant il était important qu'elle sache de quoi il en ressortait pour être ainsi en mesure d'aider l'homme, si cela était bien évidemment en son pouvoir.

« Aidez-moi... »

Le souffle soudainement court, Lisa savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il fallait dire aussi que House n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à elle au vu de la soirée qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. Il y avait donc un gros problème. Et pourtant, elle était en train d'hésiter. Oui, elle hésitait quant à savoir si elle devait se rendre là où House était et ainsi lui venir en aide ou bien rentrer tout simplement chez elle et retrouver Lucas et Rachel. Il était vrai que vu sous cet angle, Lisa avait bien plus à gagner en rentrant chez elle ; comme une bonne nuit de sommeil par exemple. Mais si elle faisait cela, elle abandonnait clairement House. Se sentait-elle capable d'un tel acte ? Wilson avait déjà laissé tomber le diagnosticien, allait-elle faire de même pour protéger ce qu'elle hésitait dorénavant à appeler son couple ?

« Ou êtes où ? »

Elle avait fait son choix, la facilité n'était définitivement pas pour elle. House eut le courage de lui répondre qu'il était chez lui et c'est ainsi que Lisa raccrocha, fourra son portable dans la poche de son manteau qu'elle attrapa vivement dans le but de le mettre. Tournant alors la tête vers son bureau, elle alla prendre son sac à main pour ensuite avoir le regard confronté à l'écrin auquel elle n'avait finalement pas touché.

A première vue, son choix était fait.

_I can't go to the ocean, I can't try the streets at night, I can't wake up in the morning ; without you on my mind. *_


End file.
